


Secrets and Regrets

by Aliak



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliak/pseuds/Aliak
Summary: Be a hero... Fall in love...It's difficult. And sometimes he suffers.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The phrase in reference to the upcoming episode which will come with a lot of anxiety for us fans on March 20, it is also desired if the story will begin from the episode 2x13 and then go slowly in succession, chapter by chapter may logically be changes from the original story.

For the first time in his life he could let go without the fear of hurting someone, without being afraid that in the heat and the passion of the moment he lost control over their powers and could surely harm her partner. He felt for the first time on earth, free! Yes free, free to be who he really was, free to love that person really is, without hesitation fears. He understood so similar and so different, among the last survivors of their planets, no one really could understand them understand what it meant to be different. As the similarity of the features were evident, their body worked in a different way compared to that of a simple human. She could not be hurt by one of them, in any way except with the use of green kryptonite, his body under the influence of the yellow sun was impervious to everything, nothing could break that shell. The fear on the one hand began to assail her .. She remembered that time in high school, had sought to have had with one of his companions something like a real loving relationship, like any teenager as alien, she had feelings, instincts that do not could be erased so easily, and that his body demanded. A kiss just a kiss, or so they hoped, and instead they were all gone to the hospital with broken nose aim clashing against the marble cheek, like the time after the prom, she desperately hoped to finish the evening with a slow dance under the covers, he found that no human being was able to cross that barrier. He had called a monster, had collapsed in the arms of Eliza crying desperate, he knew that his life would never be like that of a common human, but ...

But as she kissed him lying on the sofa, under the pressure of the powerful body of Mon-el doubts they surfaced race, bringing the mind to develop the most absurd hypotheses. He was happy, yet at the same time it was sad, because he feared could happen again and did not want to hurt him in any way. The hands on his bare chest poggiarono Mon-el still could not remember at what point of that kiss had torn involuntarily leaving his bare chest, and well exposed, he could feel his muscles under his fingers, moving contract shudder under his touch , the skin become more and more hot and breathing accelerated a little 'excitement of the moment a little' because they were already several minutes that their lips remained sealed against each other, their sinuous languages move in a poignant elaborate dance . He wanted to move it away from her, but her body in some way he did not respond, he felt something move in the lower abdomen, a warmth that seemed to burn in some way from the inside and did not know exactly how to calm him, actually well knew, but feared in doing so. Laboriously she lifted her right knee bending his leg, trying to get more leverage to remove him, but inadvertently the same touched down groin. He could feel the hardness pressing against the fabric too up of jeans she was wearing, her lips parted in unison as its out a groan, from him fù a verse much more animalistic who knew well defined.

  
- **Mon-El, stop!!!** \- Whispered knew that certainly was not his superudito, but she was sure the proximity might have heard, the prayer said in a whisper.

- **What Is it?** \- He asked gently stroking his face, while their faces were still so close, she could feel the warmth of his breath against her cheeks, as she began to fall in the long chin, leaving a trail of kisses slipping increasingly touching his throat, finally stopping to nibble gently teasing her, a very sensitive point in its neck. The groan escaped yet another, she could not hold him, his head did not seem to want to work in the right way, could not finding the exact words, what I wanted to tell him was overshadowed by the growing lust that invaded leaving her breathless. The lips part without the words out, he looked like a fish out of water, she wanted her lips against his, as if they were oxygen, as if he could not be able to breathe again without the donate it to him. She felt his hands slide down your body focusing on the lines just accentuated breast, still hidden by the black bra, slipping down to her hips, the body trembling inexorably against the delicate and slow touch, could feel every nerve ending to answer the same as if it were He was hit by a mild electric shock. His body seemed to be his, he did not control, was like a puppet whose strings had been cut completely, letting the limbs would fall over themselves without having the strength to be supported by something. For a moment no longer felt his hands on the body, eyes again widened did not even know when he closed them, perhaps not instinctively he had noticed, too preoccupied with thoughts that clouded his mind, slowly he looked down noticing who was working with his pants, looking in the tension of loosing the button, but the hands of Mon-el trembled as ever, at the end of the same sketch from somewhere in the room at great speed, ripped from the fabric as he slowly lowered his zip, had the strength to rise again slightly down and to remove him, finally making her involuntarily throw them over the sofa, had given too much force, had not controlled, had not thought it could hurt him. No he had not though... Had slowly lifted to sit dumbfounded staring sitting on knees, and maybe a little 'disappointed by this gesture incolsulto. He had moved away too hard, he noticed the arm now broken poured on the ground, a few centimeters from Mon-el.

  
- **Kara, I .**.- lingered perhaps by understanding why he had gone so far, the look was staring down at the floor as the words followed each lens. - **I Thought you wanted too, that you kissed me and ..** \- slowly lifted his gaze on the shreds of his shirt spilled, at the foot of the couch, not far from the foot of Kara, she had slid back legs over the edge of the same , his feet had touched the floor again, colder than his body temperature had risen significantly than normal.

  
- **I, But I want .. I fear.** \- had perceived herself the trembling of his voice in pronouncing simple and hard those words. Saw him approaching again to the couch and sit right next to her there, a hand was stretched up to their own, he had moved in search of that contact, letting their fingers join together. The other hand had stroked his face, then grab his chin and revolve your face, so that they could look into his eyes.

  
\- **It's normal, but I promise I'll be gentle, the pain will last a few moments, alone and only leaving the pleasure.** \- had said to his lips, kissing her on the lips a second time, this time a short kiss, but perhaps even more intense the last, in the end he pulled his lower lip slightly, after having moistened with his tongue taking her around.

- **It Is not that, I paua make you male**.- in those words there was a lot of embarrassment, which was also clearly revealed on the cheeks now become the same color of the coat, which he wore when he was Supergirl.

  
- **I Bet that you can be very sweet. And they are quite durable, do not be so easily broken. A little 'pain during sex can also be funny.** \- a mischievous smile on his face was leaked, as she continued to look intently into my eyes, waiting for any reaction to his own words, he did not want to force it, I knew that even if the hardness even well it is hidden from his pants pressed to be revealed, or get his long-awaited hearty meal. He did not want to force it, but at the same time, after that absurd adventure with that boring elf, had meant that he could no longer give her up for anything in the world and would not let anyone take it away, for the world, it had to be hers alone, and know that it was still a virgin thing that strangely did not doubt, not because it was not attractive but because something told him it was more from her. It would be his, if not today, tomorrow or when it would be ready to take this step, and it would also be the first to have it, the only one who had really break the heart of this super hero, who everyone loved.

  
- **It's Not about that, it is because you are invulnerable and ... -** It was too embarrassing to explain it, would never be able to do so very clearly and that he knew, had been embarrassing then, and still believed not to have them exactly the strength to tell him why he hoped that he understood.

  
- **Oh!** \- Whisper a few centimeters from his face, had gone back to look into her eyes - **Your body is invulnerable to anything he wants ..** \- had placed his hand on the mouth of Mon-el stopping those words, he did not hear them say , it was already hard then and did not want a repeat of the thing. Both hands were again joint, on their thighs, was to avert his gaze back to him, to look at an undefined point in his room, when he heard again his lips on his own, a slow kiss transported by passion, that he was not dead ever that indeed seemed to have increased after those words, could sense the intensity of the kiss snatched.

  
- **I Have no fear of this, you would never hurt her, you can not make me at least physically.** \- She knew that was not entirely true, or at least was not sure he could not be certain. But his body claimed her, she could not could not and did not want to give up what they had started, he had stood up with him, without disconnecting from her lips, steps were followed to their own room, without even noticing it, had ended up in bed, he had not even noticed that she had moved. The hands had slipped into the pants of Mon-el lowering them, he helped her to take them off and were finished somewhere in the room. The same thing had happened with his clothes, were simply left with the intimate skin to skin a feeling never felt. He felt hands of Mon slip into his back trying to release the claws of his regiseno so you can delete, but his hands seemed not detect them had helped him. His lips had followed the kisses away from his lips, going to pick between them one of the nipples and began teasing him by playing with his lips and teeth. His breathing became heavier and heavier, while the weight on his stomach grew more persistent, throbbing legs shaking his core as he had never been, he had never felt anything like this. The fingers had slipped over the edge of her panties, she started to gently caress her folds, her body reacted by letting the hips were moving without having had the intention against the same looking for a much higher contact, as if that was not it was enough. His brain was light years away from there, he felt as if he were a spectator, you could feel everything the hard way, but in the same way, it was as if his body was not his.

  
**-You Are so Wet.-** he whispered against her nipple, while his lips began to move again reaching the other, leaving the torture. The first finger slipped between her folds, penetrating the flesh still inviolate nobody had ever done, while gently stimulated the clitoris and pleasure spread in the body as the waves rippling against the shore, the increasingly heavy breathing, while the muscles always seemed to shake more against the intrusion of his living space. His body was resisting.

- **Kara, The relaxed.** \- his hand had strayed from its core, a groan came from the lips caused by the sudden separation, he wanted it back in and wanted much more than fingers masterfully knew how to move in those meanders of their body that He could not recognize. He tried to inspire slowly, channeling more air that could, entered into their lungs filling them and then be again rejected outside the semi lips parted, trembling eyelids remained sealed leaving, while the mouth slowly played with her skin kissing as much exposed flesh could lapping in the same, small touches as light and short feathers, almost imperceptible. His body slowly relaxed felt every muscle loosen your grip, seemed to be sinking even deeper into their bed. The lips had slowly reached its folds, he did not know exactly what had happened to her panties now disappeared completely exposed to him, his hands were gently grasped her knees, and with light pressure had widened even more allowing you to creep ' interior of the same. The year reached the hands of Mon-face and grabbed the back of his head, played with her hair, as if to guide him to continue whatever he was about to do him the lips were pursed in a sly smile before dipping her face in her legs . His mouth, his tongue, against her lips, and her clitoris desire button, played deliciously causing only ecstasy felt her body shake as a strange feeling never felt in the lower abdomen was creeping, filling it no longer knew what would She resisted, and when the two fingers joined the work of the mouth, pumping in and out, that feeling was becoming more and more harrowing and glowing ready to explode at any moment did not know what would have endured all that. He wondered how did ordinary people to resist all this. The hips move in unison with her hand and mouth of Mon-el following the fast pace without even could rebel against this, had bitten his lower lip so as to stop to let out by the same groans, which They insinuated between them. The tension disappears, leaving her tired body destroyed when the first reaches the orgasm, your thighs will fade against the head of Mon-el, his hands fall on the bed inert death, body and battered by waves of pleasure that seem to spread from his core along the whole body. Can taste her on his lips, when he seems to seek it out by giving him a long kiss intense creeping slowly between her thighs, could feel his hardness throughout its length closer to its input, even if it still seems to hesitate to press the tip on the same . Fear takes over again the body becomes rigid without her to stop it, while pressing the tip of his cock against her going slowly to creep slowly within her, centimeter by centimeter against a remarkable effort, one never felt sensation with no being met on this planet, let alone on daxam.Taking a deep breath sinks mercilessly, in one fell swoop in the Kara body, using all his strength until they perceive the rupture; and he finds himself buried all the way inside her. Breathing stops for both for several minutes, a groan of pain comes from the lips of Kara, can not seem to hold no more but lasts only a few moments, shortly after he realizes that what is slowly disappearing giving way to a feeling of fullness , where before there were two bodies now united into one. Long endless moments before it appears Mon-el slowly decides to move in with her, trying to get her to get used to that intrusion entirely new, and not finding the resistance until recently perceived pressures increase of speed and intensity, the legs are as wrap finally finding its space around the sides of your partner looking for that much deeper contact. Hands work against the powerful muscles of the shoulders, her nails digging into the skin seem a moan mingled pain and pleasure creeps. The pressures are deeper, the bed fluctuates each thrust with a sinister creak under the pressure of the force of the two aliens. He knows he can not resist a long time now, one already feeling experienced just before, it is slowly growing back much more powerful than it had been before.

  
- **Mon.** \- Name a plea, thrown out like a euphoric moaning, on the brink of the abyss, it can perceive as his muscles are tightening against his cock ready for release, and knows that he can not resist even him for so long, the body stiffens suddenly your body gives followed by Kara, shouting his name in for breath, exhausted collapses against her body perceiving the release, the face sneaks into the folds of the neck exposed kissing her gently, while breathing simply tries to resume his regolarizzandosi way. Their hearts seem to beat in unison for long moments, I can perceive in that chest contact against his chest, a feeling that he had failed to perceive with anyone. Your hands grasp the legs of Kara and away slowly from her hips, allowing that it can even if reluctantly get out of her body, two groans in unison from the lips of both the sudden separation, fixed the red stain on the bed sheet, and that mixture of fluids his semen with her juices. Grabs the sheet taking it to cover their bodies, by an arm cold evening wraps around the body of Kara, while her head seems to lean on his chest, her hair like a waterfall of golden curls, are mixed with blacks urchins that creep on his chest, her hands seem to play ingiro taking it gently.

- **It Was great, I did not think it was all possible.** \- A whisper his words, he can perceive in the same tiredness, his body exhausted by now, for the first time in his life he feels happy at home, something similar to what he felt when he still lived on Krypton, with his parents. Nothing that had ever tried there on the ground, and now finally he had found his place in the world. Not as Kara Danvers, not as Supergirl. He could finally be herself, without lying to anyone.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I admit it is much shorter than the previous half more or less, but the first split it into several parts did not seem appropriate, and to dwell too much on this show, which by the way I find the most dramatic, I did not. in any case, these days I have seen and reviewed the episode of Supergirl 2x16, 3x17, and Flash, and beware spoilers for those who hate so much karamel, they broke up but then put back together in the Flash bet.
> 
> I shall look forward to this next Monday now, a kiss loved ones, good chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: If you know advise me where to find a beta, I would be very willing to do it but do not know where to look esattemente. thanks to all those who follow me and comment.
> 
> Aliak

The dawn passed through the windows of their room gently stroking the body of Kriptoniana bringing refreshment to the limbs, giving new strength as only the yellow and bright star could give him. That would not have been his usual morning, he knew that he would not wake up for the umpteenth time only under their blankets, felt the sweet song of the heart is not too far away from her, did not need the super hearing to perceive it, could feel it beating against his ear, his head still resting against his chest bare and exposed Mon-el, his golden hair scattered on the same. The lips part in a gentle sigh, as she slowly raised seating. She was enough just those few hours of sleep, but still felt a slight tiredness in the limbs for the last evening move. At the thought, her cheeks went in focus, while vivid images glided in front of their eyes, he could feel her body awaken once again hungry, but not for food but for something so primitive up to now unknown. He'd had enough, wanted throughout the day, and he knew that Mon-el he could safely do so, but it was his first time, and had wanted to do everything calmly, without venturing perhaps fearing to lose it, but you made it He realizes that he did not know how he had been doing all these cursed years, to resist everything. The senses were on the alert, he heard the voices of people in the city, sounds come from outside noises gradually the same was awakening from that lethargy, and would need their hero, he could not play around even under those blankets as hell he wanted to. He slowly rose to his feet, trying not to wake him and were close to their outfits grabbing one from Supergirl to wear it and then fly outside the house for his usual rounds, but before leaving he paused to look at him, then give him a mild almost imperceptible kiss on the lips.

 

* * *

 

Slowly he was awakened turning in bed researching the figure of Kara, the arm is stretched backward looking his body getting the vacuum on the mattress, the same cold now had to be gone from a little 'now or would have been still warm time, to behold the light that shone through the window, nine, maybe nine and a half had to be passed.

  
**-Kara !! KARA !! -** turned slowly opening his eyes still sleepy hoping to find it near the window or in the same room, but apparently seemed empty nothing to indicate that he was there or in the apartment, had left her alone. A thought flickered in his head.

  
**-It is so bad? -** wondered puzzled undecided whether to get out of bed, while the familiar drone of a television on came up to his ears, he could not have super hearing but could very clearly perceive the news that the same seemed donate.

  
**-You go so well?** \- he said, rising from his bed, now awake moved around the room going to try his boxers, finding them not too far from the bed, slowly slipping them, then grab a black T-shirt and slip it in incominciar then moving towards the living room, where the television showed the day's news. A man and a woman talking while sitting on two chairs one red and one yellow, and spoke to her.

_"And it was a busy morning for Supergirl. The feminist hero in the cloak of National City, foiled five armed robberies, gave birth to a litter of puppies, and helped the propretario really lucky a tugboat, transporting a tanker. He did much more than me .. "_ as he stared at telivisore, the figure of Kara had landed through the door window in the room, behind him, giving him a good day getting closer and closer to him with a bouquet of flowers in hand and in the other a tray with two cups of coffee to take away.

  
**-What fairer man.-** said, taking the flowers bouquet in hand, but did not know exactly what to do and then apprezzar coffee while he rode away back to the room, hiding behind the window, he was stopped by his voice and little after left the same clothes in public by Kara Danvers, and no more supergirl closer to him again, he had finally abandoned the bouquet of flowers in one of Kara lamps. A merry laugh escaped his lips as he sipped his coffee worshiped had passed slowly approaching the corner of the kitchen.

- **So, I ... really enjoyed it.** \- he said turning back to me, with a smile on his lips indecipherable. He had approached her gently grasping for life, bringing it closer closer to him, he wanted to kiss her again.

- **Yup? Even I.** \- she in turn had wrapped her arms around his neck. -Only a appunto.- murmured.

- **It would be?** -domandò puzzled.

  
- **I'd like to wake up next to te**.- he said smiling while getting nearer and nearer his lips to hers, seeking a kiss, essential at that time as the air coming into your lungs, had waited for the awakening kiss but not the 'he found her in bed, and now I could not do without. Although it lasted a few moments meant a lot. She had come off slowly, he wanted but had whispered the words that had made us think, on what had hitherto withheld.

  
- **God, it's so nice to do it without breaking the nose.** \- had amused smile at that statement though probably there was nothing funny about everything.

  
- **How many times has this happened?** \- the challenge for churches, looking at her face apparently frowning. As she brought her hands to hiding his face for a few seconds.

  
- **Less than ... five.** \- finally burst out laughing

  
- **So, four times. Exactly four**.- could not, in turn, do not laugh, even if immediately after ensued a second and slow kiss, longer than the previous.

  
- **Hey seen that for today ... you've done your duty as a super hero, we could just restarcene here?** \- asked, beginning to rock her gently.

 

\- **Heck, I would ... I ... Oh, no** -  
- **Yup. Yup**.-  
**-No, no, No**.-

- **Yup. Why should we be kind to the DEO in twenty minutes.** \- had strayed from his grasp detaching it from her, then grab his pants and throw in his direction, he launched a line of disapproval.

- **I know. By the way, we could keep it between us ..?** \- He said making an eloquent gesture with his hands as he was lowered to put on his pants.

 - **There What?** \- He asked, looking into her eyes - **Do you want people to know?** \- he knew how things were going on Daxam, but he believed that the earth was not the case, or at least not with Kara.

- **No, no, I want it. That's not it. It's just .. just yet. Because the last time I liked someone, all the people in my life, watched and made comments. I simply do not want that to happen with us.** -

  
- **So there's us?** \- he asked

  
- **Yes** \- replied, approaching again putting her arms around his neck.

  
- **Yes? I like it** \- kissing him. - **Well ok, we can keep him for us .** -

 

* * *

 

- **Hey, people** \- screamed entering the main hall of the Deo, while people moved for the same or stood in front of their computer beating the headboard, finding many faces to turn to him from stopping whatever they were doing and beginning to observe . Hank, and Alex stared them questioned even if the face of Alex presaged that knew what was going to happen.

  
- **Announcing fast. Me and Kara we hang out. It is fantastic. Yes, we are really very happy. And your jealousy is understandable. Now you can continue. Thank you sorry** \- had remained silent Kara  throughout the ad, as they moved forward in the same room, getting closer and closer to the Martian and sister, while all the others had returned to their jobs finally spoke again nervously.

  
- **Ten seconds. You resisted..** \- she said shakily

  
- **Yeah ..** \- she replied calmly as if nothing had happened.

  
- **We just arrived, it's been ten seconds.** \- repeated nervously.

- **Really recently. I'm sorry, it was stronger than me. That is, on daxam, we had parties when someone get engaged. You're lucky you did not organize a parade. Just to say**.-It was not ironic, but she probably had taken the view so nervous laugh, as he had approached Hank, and began to talk nervously.

  
- **We just pretend that none of this ever happened?** \- she Asked to her head, hoping that all this would end soon.

  
- **I wish nothing. But unfortunately, as your supervisor, I have to ask to report it to the personnel office.** \- A laugh was choked output from the lips of Kara, but Hank's face remained impassive, and his sister had looked at her with an amused smile.

  
- **Wait, are you serious?** .- asked.

  
- **Kara, frequent a colleague**.- he answered seriously.

  
- **No ... Wait, we have an office staff?** \- he asked in amazement.

- **Port this puppy on the second floor, and fill out the forms will give you Pam, in triplicate.** \- said seriously, and then going away slowly. He finally got word her sister before walking away following it, giving the final blow to his sister.

  
- **Oh, and you must attend a mandatory seminar on sexual harassment.** \- amused he said before walking away altogether.

  
- **Are you serious?** \- he asked without getting any response.

  
-  **The training will be hard for me today?** \- he asked, fearing the worst for his poor members, would make her pay, she would have sworn there.

  
- **Oh, you'll see**.- His voice was sadistic.

- **Ok, I'm going to warm up.** \- as soon would change the day, certainly would not have expected what would happen from there to a few hours, how many revelations pain accumulated for a long time, how difficult it would encounter, and how much would be painful to discover that Cadmus he knew exactly who he was, from what Jeremiah had said. What might have been expected from then on, he feared that future, feared that sooner or later the staging would be over, he could not lie endlessly but he was afraid of losing it lost forever. That thing would have changed his opinion on him, or so he feared things were not as they were now their relationship was still young too young to endure all this, he could not and would not put up with that. Yet that evening he had consoled her, had promised he would be nearby, and this care anything would have happened, nothing could have split it with her, would not allow for anything in the world. For the first time in his life he had found a person with whom he was well close not only for sex, even physical contact through their clothes, even without kisses, caresses, even just a look as wet covered with tears, everything was so perfect and definitely did not want nothing would change at this time it was enough to be near him, if that was what she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm clock had not sounded that morning, not that he used that small electronic object, he had never served him, that morning he woke up like every day at dawn, but completely devoid of the willpower to break away from the warm body of Mon With her lying right beside her, she felt her arm still cuddle with her, while her hand was resting on the lower abdomen, her fingers touching little under the umbilicus from time to time they moved caressing her skin in an involuntary gesture, Dictated by sleep probably did not believe it was wanted, after all there were so many other parts of his body that his companion would have wanted to surely appreciate the touch. Yet that movement gave him a sense of security never experienced, a sensation he could not quite define, he felt that the gesture meant so many things, protecting the first one that flashed into his mind without it being able to stop it. She felt her lack of breath, it was a week now that they were truly a long, intense week full of love, impulses, and feelings left unmoving without thinking of the consequences that they might bring. Letting go of that crazy love, because you could define it so she was a super hero, could she really fall in love? Falling in love also for a common person was by no means easy, especially if it was true love, and not a simple two-pound, he realized that what he had tried for James was not true love, a simple drive of admiration, nothing more Nothing less. He just got up on his elbows, turning his head staring at Mone's relaxed face, how much he wanted to sleep for a few more hours as he did, even to move away bad thoughts that morning would not go to CATCO, he was later dismissed He was looking for it, but he could not leave all this unpunished. He felt the heart lose a beat, followed by a pain like a needle, had risked losing Alex due to CADMO, had risked to die in an attempt to stop the ship to save his sister, and alien prisoners. It was nothing compared to having missed that stupid job, as much as it displeased her as it made her feel more human she had risked to die.

For the first time in his life he felt vulnerable, up close to the stars and the yellow sun, under the pressure of the atmosphere he felt his veins yielding to the pressure to burst, he could still perceive the sight, a greenish color on his arms and The exposed and naked body, although the bruises had completely disappeared almost immediately. That shout with his sister was not caused by the effort to push the ship to the ground, but the painful grief that was pulling her body shouted at him to stop at the limit, the lungs could no longer store the air he had Perceiving her own heart began to pump more and more fatigue to that little blood that remained, she had also felt acute pain in her belly that in the whole had almost ignored, and had been left to fall slowly against that giant when finally the engines of the ship They had stopped.  
The ship had been brought to the ground, everyone had been saved, thanked her for hugging her sister had been the last to hold her strong if she let the tears slip through her face, and she had come to an exhausted infirmary with her, And John had advised to put himself on the sun bed, to try to resume the forces. She had been lying without any opposition to her, and without realizing she had fallen asleep, the voices of those around her had previously become dim and disappeared altogether, as did all the other sounds. No one had dared to wake her up, Mon, and had remained alongside him all the time. He had slept an orecle and then woke up at the sound of his cellphone vibrating, a message from James alerting him to go straight to the office. Actually her body had shouted pity she still needed the lamps, but she got up and forced to go even though Mon in all ways had tried to stop her, had not listened to their voices she got up in flight ignoring the aching body yet Not entirely healed. He had seen that box, his or her objects in the same had ignored the looks of everyone when he was out of the same elevator, did not want to see the piety mixed to fright should not have a pretty good wax at that exact moment. It was but not there, he had talked to Snapper, but his mind was far off in the end if he had gone home, wanted to be alone, but that was not so, but that was good, he did not know exactly What he would do, he had fallen asleep at Mon and sought his warmth in comfort, whatever he could initially give him was enough to have that kiss on that hug, and he had wanted him inside of him, even though he had had so much time She protested, looking at the day and everything she had suffered, but in the end she let go to the flaming ones.

He felt his stomach to protest, not so much of hunger, but a strong nausea, the only time he felt such a thing was when he got drunk because of that alien beer, he felt the bile rise from the mouth of the stomach A terrible feeling, he suddenly removed Mon el's arm and hurried to the bathroom in a hurry, opening it with too much grip and force, dissecting the same door, falling to the pitiful ground; With a tingling sound that clearly ignored, pouring on the floor kneeling in front of the water that little that last night had managed to send down into his stomach. He could finally perceive the steps of him, who approached more and more, to perceive his hand gathering and removing his hair from his face trying to leave him more free, could perceive little drops of sweat popping his forehead slip on his face. He had stopped vomiting but still felt a rag, he felt the arms of Mon el, gently bit if he had rested his face in the neck of his neck, taking long breaths perceiving his smell that he usually calmed her. He knew of stars of space and of the home, a smell that humans could not have, that even Kal was not after he had grown up on that land, was too small when he was separated from his native land, he would never know about Kripton, Not that Mon knew, but Daxamite smelled very but very similar. That was what made her feel good in their relationship, as hard as it could be, with all the difficulties they would have faced. His stomach took a step backwards, finally plunging, as the breath became more and more smooth at last, he could perceive the words he seemed to give him.

**"Kara! Kara, are you okay?"** He asks urgently, he does not know exactly what he needs to answer, he only knows that at that moment he absolutely needs him to keep him so stuck in him, in that comfortable embrace, and do not leave him to nothing in the world, Only a hiss comes out of his lips, which he seems to perceive slowly raises him from the floor as if he were a feather, then brought it back to bed without ever detaching him, even when he sits on the same still holds it in his arms firmly close to himself . The breathing becomes more and more calm as the eyes slowly begin to close, the limbs become more and more heavy and slowly fall asleep gently cradled by the strong arms of their boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

 

She had awakened to the DEO she did not remember when Mon-el's arms had dropped her body, lying on the couch, lifting her eyes to see she was dressed was not really bare, even if she was just wearing a white dress, partly Open, while some electrodes were resting on their chest probably to monitor their own heart, and make sure it was fine. He tried to lift the arm to which the needle was specially designed for her, so that it could affect her skin (a small amount of green Kriptonite had been used to conceive it). A drowned dope did not know exactly what could have been within. Yes she looked around seemed to be alone in the same room, she did not know exactly how many hours she might have passed, she lost the knowledge of time, but doubted she was still in the morning, at least from the murmur that seemed to come from outside and the DEO, seemed to be very Movement, do not chaos the usual afternoon routine. She slowly rose to sit, feeling the heartbeat of a heart familiar to Eliza, who was getting closer and closer. She saw her enter the same room, noticing immediately that she had woken up.

**"He was a little sore."** He breathed a sigh of sunshine, approaching her, gently caressing her face, then leaving a delicate kiss on the forehead of her adoptive daughter. **"How do you feel dear?"**  He did not know exactly what to answer, he felt better than Before, but at the same time a rag, at least his stomach did not want to rebound to her again, so this was a good thing, no? Maybe. Probably noticed his hesitation so gently he said to him.

**"Probably the answer to fatigue, you did something that probably could not even do your cousin, you pushed your powers to the limit of the infidelity, and your body is demanding a truce. You can be my little invulnerable, but I think you also have limits, as any living thing you risk to die and your body needs to recover completely. I recommend you all day to be under the lamps, it seems you are responding well to them, the parameters are re-establishing"** nodded simply, letting the body relax back against the cot, following Eliza's mind, but something He was telling him that it was not just that but he did not want to talk about it, he did not have the mental strength at this moment to deal with that discourse. The hands slowly joined together, without intertwining with each other just by touching, approaching the bassoventre where that morning had found Monel's hand, in a gesture that from then on would become natural without even having to think of it. The doubts simply continued to emerge, but she was afraid to face all that Eliza was there, and she was looking at her without asking questions, even though they were hidden behind those watery eyes staring at her, her lips rippled in what was one of the best Reassuring smiles she could give him. She knew that she could trust her to confess all her doubts, she was waiting for her to speak for the first time, she knew she knew she would finally surrender to that silence, and she did ...


	4. Chapter 4

It was there to fix the small screen, they were days maybe weeks when he could not find the inspiration to write anything, after all these days, there was a quiet calm, Cadmo had not been made to feel after the plan There was no great inconvenience from aliens, apart from some armed robbery, some fuss, fire, or whatever had almost to hang on the nail their costume and spend the days now empty in their own home . Mon and many times he was out to work after all he was good as a barman, many times he was going to the Goddess and being driven out of him, because after all he did not need his help and this demoralized him. All this certainly could not help her, to keep away the thought she had been persecuting, at least fighting the aliens meant that the mind put aside that thought in the wastes of her own mind. But every morning he came up with the persistent nausea that did not seem to improve, every attempt had been completely useless, the common common herbs had no effect, what was to be expected after all? Thinking of human alien spirits, and of course it was not possible to go around asking for such alien things, Eliza was trying to make a coctail, according to its cellular characteristics and the data contained in the database of the Goddess, but probably it would be Came when the nausea had disappeared, or at least it was beginning to fear.

He did not have any hopes, especially after the great success of the ultrasound, Eliza and Alex had unnecessarily tried to implement, to erase all the doubts that had hinted. He had not been able to keep his sister secret, he was close to her, even though he was standing by the door, keeping absolutely under control the corridor, had asked him not to enter anyone, did not want anyone to know about all that At least not until they could be 100% sure. Probably no machinery on that planet could somehow penetrate his skin so that he could see through it and find out the truth, he had hoped though unnecessarily but there could be some probability of success but nothing. He therefore also suggested using green kryptonite to try to weaken his body, and perhaps so to succeed in making it succeed. But they both categorically refused, if there really was a baby, slowly growing in their body, they could not know how it would react to it if it had any damage, though it might be half Daxamite, with The likelihood of being damaged by lead, they did not want to risk it. Finally she found herself talking to her mother's hometown, though it was not real she had been tough for her to address that talk, fearing mischievous maladies, and above all she feared that she could not really give her the answer she wanted after all had passed Over a hundred years after the last natural birth on their planet, in the years after wars and whatever their bodies seemed to be impossible to obtain natural offspring, they had to resort to technology to help with this problem or their breed It would be completely extinct, there were machines on Kripton that according to the DNA of the two partners processed the fetus by bringing it to maturity and at the time when the two parents could have snatched it in their arms, at the same time they had diminished to Possibility of genetic defects, or the birth of unborn children who are healthy and useful to the cause and the planet. This certainly had not helped, talking to her mother had only brought her mind to fall into a shortage of insecurities, collapsed in the same room in hysterical tears while the hologram kept talking about it, and Alex had brought her Out with the force pulling it out of there. It took several days before she recovered completely from that, and still terrorized her, sometimes she was waking up with Mon and trying to calm her down, which was not easy at all because she had not yet managed to Tell him anything about that. She had refused Alex and Eliza to tell him that he would tell him when she would feel ready for that. And he was afraid that he would not be ready to hear, every day he passed. She had come up with a head, she also thought of using her X-ray view to see if she actually had an embryo in her body, but she could not find courage whenever she even tried to Trying it seemed that her body refused to do so, and I just could not wait for it, that it was too obvious not to believe it.  
He heard the phone vibrate, took a sigh of relief, closed the computer, and approached the kitchen door of the same kitchen where he had left it. Her lips grew gently as she saw who had sent that message:

* * *

 

_**Clark:** _   
_What are you doing?_   
_**Kara:** __ _   
_Nothing, flat calm here at National City. How's it going to you?_   
_**Clark:** _   
_All right, I thought I'd come and find you..._   
_**Kara:** _   
_When? ****_  
_**Clark:** _   
_Now…_

* * *

 

The time to read that message, and he heard a fad of wind coming from behind, lifting his hair loose, he did not need to turn around to know he was his cousin, slowly turned around, smiling at him, then reaching for him and embracing him If one of those hugs that he could not give to others, one of those hugs that he could leave to Mon, but no one else, without risking breaking any bone. Every fear or bad feeling he could have had until now was slowly disappearing, as always Kal was his still salvation, every time he needed it seemed to appear from nowhere, every time he had the words suitable to give him again the Strength to move on, but he feared that that time would not have been so. She knew what had happened the same day she had been fired, probably James, had called her, had been hours on the phone talking about everything she had helped to deal with that hard and tough, really helped her , To tell the truth had been tempted to fly to him that night to look for comfort but it was better this way.

 **"I felt the need for my help."** She smiled, and she looked into his eyes as a long sigh came out of the same lips, turned to the kitchen and then approached the coffee machine and began to prepare it.

 **"There is much better, I no longer think about it, and once in my life I'm fine. Pampered by the person I love, without having to think about keeping me, to be Kara Danvers, I can finally be myself and maybe it was a good thing to be fired. "** She admitted, but Kal's expression was eloquent.

 **"Your words seem true, at least in part, but I know clearly that there is something disturbing you, I noticed from your messages, how you are writing in your blog, how you are looking at me at this time."** He said Frowned, did you know that this was true, but dealing with that argument with him did not seem right, and you could not feel comfortable with it.

**"You know that you can tell me everything, without any hesitation, we are a family as far as we can be away, we must be united, and if something troubles you, I would like to help you deal with it, and you would do the same with me. I'm always there for you, you know that if you need it and if you call me, I'll always come as soon as possible."**

**"This is also true for you."** The hand is stretched by giving the cup to Kal, waiting for you to take it, as the glance moves to the glass from which it was flying, still left open. At that moment, you felt the need to feel free, as it was when you were a child, when for the first time with your cousin you learned to control the flight, an incredible feeling, after sending down the coffee you head to the same by quickly changing the Costume behind the curtain, without waiting for Kal's reaction to get you out of the air. And he is next to you in superman's clothes, the sky above the heads of nationals, the murmurs of the flash itself and the quick shot of that surprisingly rare vision of the two superheroes. He did not know how long they had flown to the neighbors, without saying anything without saying he knew only that without realizing they were far from the same city they had finished in the suburbs, the palaces slowly plummeted leaving room a bit more green and less cemented. And it was a moment that he felt his limbs getting heavier, the sight finally falling asleep, not even noticing that he had lost his senses and was plunging to the ground quickly and that if they had not been for the strong arms of his cousin and Its speed would have crashed against it, not that it would bring damage, but it would not be pleasant. When he opened his eyes he saw Kal's face, and the sky behind him, the chirping of the birds, and another sound that he had not heard or perhaps pretended to ignore, but persistent and ever stronger than he was looking for To be noticed. A beat. He was sure that it was not the first time he had felt it, but in such an overcrowded city he did not want to make a case for it, but there he could perceive it stronger and clearer. He felt the tears sting the corners of the eyes and finally wet his cheeks, he could not hold them, felt Kal to hold her more to her than to try to comfort her, a hand to hold her back giving him slow caresses. I tossed my head to my chest, letting the tears go down until they sat down, and he was in silence all that time, respecting her.

 **"He's afraid."** After a long time, he did not know exactly how long they were in the middle of nowhere, silent real estate, he just knew he was talking to him now, to find the strength to do it.

 **"It's normal Kara, I think they all are. Human aliens, we can be invulnerable but this does not mean that we can not have fears that we can not feel fragile as crystals in some situations. But I know you're strong, and you're not alone. There are Mon el, Alex, Eliza, Jame, J'onn. You are surrounded by unique people who would do everything for you to make you happy. And you know that for anything, I'm always there. I'm here, and you can trust me with anything. "** At that moment he knew he was right, and knew that everything would go for the best, or at least So hoping he knew he was surrounded by special people who believed in her, that they loved her, not even Cadmo would have ruined all that, would not let anyone ruin everything that, his corner of paradise.

They had come home, and surprisingly Mon and had come back to work before, had proposed to eat all together, but had to go back to his job, had been a short visit, had embraced him strongly reassuring her again before going for Congratulate me and leave the same perplexed. He still did not feel strong enough to tell him. They had let themselves go to a pizza, and finally sat down to watch tv series, by now it was the foundation of the night that the city was slowly going to sleep, from there a few hours would come the day. They had been discussing plans, seeing some musicals, and had been exalted by the same idea. And here, all the transmissions, screen phones and anything else made a buzz for a gray screen with indefinite images, while a female voice propagated with a message that from then on it would have changed everything.  
   
 **"To your Rapporter ... We urge you to deliver us Mon-el of Daxam. We know where he is. If it's not released by dawn ... We'll take it away with strength. "**


	5. Chapter 5

_**POv Mon-el** _

A star cruiser had entered the orbit of the earth as a result of the threat that had been revealed had reached the very end of the Deo to try to find out more about it, and Mon did not seem to know anything about it, yet something told me that the His words were not entirely true, he was stretched by the broadcast, was clearly visible in Kara's eyes, and J'onn seemed to pretend he had not noticed, in all this Winn seemed to have disappeared in the dark, a whole set of things he did not wear To no good, the situation was strained to the DEO being there to wait for us to attack or leave in the hands of these alien invaders Mon was unimaginable. It was risky but I had to go and I knew that if they had hurt National City citizens I would not have forgiven them, and I would not have given them any more, my man for nothing in the world. The only thing feasible was to attack the ship or at least try it, both Alex and Mon and they tried to dissuade me, but I completely ignored accepting only to be careful, I had to be careful not only for me, but for that creature I had in my lap, mine Hearing it slowly he had tuned to that pleasant and reassuring sound that was that small beating of a heart, until I felt it meant that everything was fine that nothing had happened to him if that had not been the case. Well he did not want to think about it. He got up in flight, then using the super speed to get the same ship as soon as possible, standing in front of it for several minutes suspended in the sky, no glyph or sign that could identify it so it can help to figure out who was behind it To all this. He had not even been attacked by a missile trying to hit him in a blanket, he went without any effort, and exploded a few feet behind his back without damaging it. He let his eyes warm, going to try to hit the same with the calorific view that was not great, absorbed by the protective barrier that seemed to let nothing penetrate, leaving the same boat intact. And then a second throw suddenly struck her with a strange bubble wrapped it without damaging her, she was simply a prisoner of the same, she could not fly was getting more and more to fall to the ground as much as she could use her super strength He did not seem to yield to the pressure of his blows, he heard J'onn's voice and that of Mon l, who warned him that they would have reached it as soon as possible, but before they did, he tried to block them and then break that shell shortly before Crashing to the ground, landing on the same fortunately without causing an accident, his face just turned to the woman in the car sitting at the wheel, could see behind in the rear seats a car seat with a little girl inside. Her lips flickered at that sight, and finally she fluttered back to the ship, which was preparing to attack her with all the necessary means, so that Mon el's voice went away in the same direction trying to block them.

**"Stop stop! Stop! He talks about Daxam's Mon-el. To the invaders, I will release myself."** The ship seemed to have reacted instantly, stopping the attack by withdrawing its weapons, remaining silent motionless in the sky, the look had alternated to the same and in the direction of the undecided DEO on what to do in that instant. In the end he decided to return to the base, could not allow Mon and go to that ship alone, to leave in the hands of these unknown invaders, would not allow anyone to take his companion, father of his child, would not have been With her hands in hand. He landed in the same while he was heading in the same terrace with a firm step.

**"Come on, what are you doing?"**

**"I go over it."** No, he could not afford it for anything in the world, to go up there.

**"No, no. They literally just tried to kill me. How do you know they will not shoot at you?"** he doubted they would do something different to him.

**"I do not know, okay? But they want me. It's my decision"** he said suddenly, not even looking at him in the face at once that he had landed again inside the DEO himself, what was wrong with all this, what was there A ship he could not pick up, to make him so detached from her, what was wrong in all that he could not understand.

**"Hey, we've perfected the telescopic radius signal."** He said, starting to climb the stairs, turning to her, giving her a look. They followed J'onn's words, they seemed to have all been put against her at that exact moment.

**"The space shuttle is blocked on our coordinates. We'll have ready reinforcements if you need us."** Finally J'onn added, as he turned back to him, approaching you more and more, you could not let him go on that spaceship alone.

**"Are you sure?"** He asked, looking at him in his worried eyes. She was silent for a while and then took your face in her hands, gently feel the tears press to go out but you had to always look strong for you and him.

**"It will be okay,"** he said in a whisper before our lips joined, for a sweet and passionate kiss, when he had taken off, looking for a long moment in his eyes and then headed for the terrace, you tried to tell him, to tell him That you waited for your baby, that he needed a father besides her, but the words could not get out of the same, the ray was activating by taking it away, forever perhaps, using the superlative you reach it by embracing it strongly so as not to lose it When you disappeared completely teleported to that alien ship, you did not think you did not do anything that would have happened for nothing in the world you would have left it alone. The look had shifted to the various figures hooded around them, immediately defended in anticipation of any attack, could not understand the meaning of Mon's words as it could be carried on an unknown ship, there was no good reason to allow Such a thing, especially if you did not know who could be inside. Everyone around them kneeled down, while two female figures and a man slowly approaching them more and more, he saw Mon el's shoulders, getting tighter as a whisper came out of two words that shocked him instantly .

**"Mother! Father!"** He observed slowly, staring at the features, his faces studying the best he could to find the traces that would accumulate, he felt his heart beating, Mone's parents were alive and believed that humans had kidnapped him , That's why they had attacked her and probably had not helped, the symbol of her own chest, she doubted that they had not recognized the glyph of Krypton's main house.

**"My son"** said the father, finally taking the floor.

**"We finally found you. Finally, we'll come back to you."** She added, reaching for him to embrace him strong, feeling a strong chest pain, as he would have liked to be in his own situation, find his still alive parents, allow them to be comforted by them, resent the mother's voice Reassure her, not that hologram useful only for information but without feelings. He could hug them again, and at this moment he was feeling very out of place. Now he understood why he had not spoken before long ago, perhaps he did not believe that all this was possible, that's why he had gone to that ship without thinking twice, and why when he had asked not to attack her they stopped suddenly. She lowered her lower lip, at that moment she wanted to disappear, but on the one hand she wanted to know them but feared the prejudices of others. His father had apologized apologetically for the attack, saying that they had tried to defend themselves from them, and he had claimed that they were in the first place to attack, but Mon el's mother had been tormented by his birth on the planet Hypothesically wrong for them, he had felt offended by those words, but he did not want to answer for not being rude, he had once again taken the word Mon by going to present them.

**"Mother, father, she is Kara Zor-el. Earth's Heroes. And, Kara, these are my parents. The Queen Rhea and King Lar Gand of Daxam."** He heard that breath, breathed his breath, you slowly turned to him, looking at him amazed and shocked, you could not keep a neutral expression, The news was not easy to send down, now perhaps never, especially after all that time, after all those months, and after more than a month they were together, he had never told him. He could not accept all that he could not accept that until now he had lied to that aspect, who had not actually told him who he was, he could understand at first when he still did not trust him, but now after all That time, after what had passed, now more than ever they were together in a fixed way, now that she was waiting for her baby, something she did not even know, after all that had not told her.

**"Then you are ..."** you said in a forced whisper.

**"Prince."** Nodding gently, could no longer look at him in the face, his gaze had slowly moved away from the floor of the same spaceship, you could hear what they were saying to each other, while you were silent, you felt your head turn your legs shaking, You were about to collapse on the ground, fainting about too much information, because of the too much tension you felt that the body as powerful could not handle all that, you could not stand. The anger was beginning to overcome a rage that you had tried a few times, your fists were slowly tight, only the same kept you from collapsing, you could not show them weak in front of them, what would they think. You could have been unworthy as a companion, for your very nature you would not have allowed to show you even more unworthy, so do not hold that tension.

**"Of course we must also know Kara."** The mother suddenly said, a mocking smile appeared on her lips as her eyes peered over Mon, without getting dislocated, and the look became stiffer than usual, she had seen again Mon to get stiffened must have realized that it would not be a good thing. A nervous laugh came out of my lips, even before answering the woman.

**"And I'd love to know you very much."** She smiled at him, or at least trying to do it.

**"I knew you would not have prevented a family reunion. We have many things to discuss."** He replied, beginning to walk, pushing the same Mon, without waiting for his answer, that he came poisonous from his lips, was more direct to Mon, than to his parents, he saw him turn to her Staring at her, perplexed.

**"You have no idea."**

* * *

 

**_POv Kara_ **  
She had found sitting at that table, staring at the plates she served, she felt her stomach completely closed, not even a sense of nausea seemed to pervade her, something quite extravagant once that morning she could not even reject her own Soul, if it had been possible. She was nauseated by all that, but not in that sense. The parents had begun to talk, besides tasting the food that had been donated to him, and even Mon, he seemed to refuse to eat, sitting in front of him staring at her, waiting for any move, seemed to fear that by a Moment at the other he had dropped a bomb that would explode by hitting them all. No, that was not the place to go with it, or perhaps it was but little interested in it, at that moment you did not feel sorry for doing so. He had asked him how they had found him, he had forgotten when he tried to send that signal to Daxam when he did not know that the planet had exploded when he did not know he was the last survivor of his own race. But now, she knew it was not so, and she was afraid, afraid that I decided to follow them, afraid not to be enough for him, that their baby was not enough to decide to find someone else that her parents would approve of.

**"Daxam, it's never been great."** That phrase struck her, like the same mother as a stab in her chest, and the surprises.

**"Did Kryptoniana contagion you so much, that you had forgotten everything?"** He asked, then went on, with a sentence that he could never accept. "I know you like those cute ones, but you're reasonable." His eyesight, and burning at the same instant as he had finished those words, was high but stopped to do so, replying to poisoned, he had never been in such a situation to experience such feelings for any person he met on his I had not hated so much.

**"Well, I believe that what you find in me again is integrity."** The father must have realized that the situation was taking a rather unpleasant turn, considering the change of race argument closing the discussion between her and her wife, At least he could appreciate that man for being the most reasonable in that damn situation. Eventually Mon had revealed how he had saved from the planet, in destruction, he felt the anger flush, he could not stay a minute longer in that place. Yes I suddenly jumped from the table with all the intention to leave, heard Mon and fllowed her, did not need to turn around to find out that he had been close to him during the teletravel, and had also tried to take a hand but he had flung it in a little bit way.

* * *

POv Mon-el

**"Well, you survived the first family dinner ..."** He could not accept that joke at that moment, turned around, looking into his eyes. Standing in the middle of the same room.

**"I lied to you"** I said.

**"I'm sorry, okay? Can you blame me for wanting to be just Mon-el, a Daxam boy?"** definitely he could not do it, he kept talking, trying to somehow apologize for not having told him so far, but he was not able to Being able to forgive at that moment, in no way had to think about it all, now his heart felt completely closed to him .. He would not accept anything, he could not, could only leave him there before he could somehow say something Of which he would regret.

* * *

_**POv Kara** _

At least the situation in which Winn was driven out was a way to get rid of all the bad thoughts that shone back into the mind, with that intro, he was back in the shoes of Kara Danvers, at that moment wanted to be that human journalist, wanted to be a person Common with common problems, no but it could not be so, could not hide that way, it would have been too easy.

**"What are you angry with Mon-el, and you have all the reasons for it, okay? Allow it"** said her sister, pulling her away from the control center, to talk a little from the sun, away from prying ears, lowering the tone of her voice.

**"I'm hating him right now"** she admitted simply, though it was not entirely true

**"I understand, and I hate being hurt, but Kara, all the reports have their ups and downs, you can not just think of yourself ..."** he was about to add more, but he was promptly stopped by her, knew what he wanted Tell him but he did not want to hear it for now.

**"Yes, but this is not a simple "bass", Alex. I do not know who he is anymore. Do you know why in Daxam, did you always party? "** He asked, staring at her. **"Because the royal family drunk his subjects, and distracted them, to the point that they do not realize how submissive they are. Mon-el was part of this"** he said, taking a long breath again to calm himself.

**"Kara, maybe Mon-el is a wicked prince, or is ashamed of his past and wants to start over again with you. Do you talk okay? And I would like to remind you that you should tell that again. "** He was about to reply, saying that it was not exactly the right time for him to reveal to Mon-el he was pregnant when the queen using the teleport appeared on DEO terrace by mobilizing it. She seemed to want to talk to her, she was not sure she wanted to talk to her, but she took the strength to do so. Such a subtle person doubted that he had known her until now, even being close to him was simply difficult, she had removed the glasses, holding them in the same hands, playing nervously, risking breaking them but she could not stand. As he finally realized where he wanted to end his speech, on his planet and his subjects.

" **Mon-el is young, and may be the face of this future."**

**"Do you want to bring it back, Mon-el on Daxam?"** That would not have allowed him for what he hated it at the time, he did not want to lose it, not yet. Even if politely he wanted to change it, to make him worthy of her, he did not despise him as Rhea said that he was the Prince, despised that he had lied to him all the time.

**"To what's best for him. Tell him to talk to his parents, people who love him."** He had told him, after all he had a chance that she would never have, on one side wanted that for him, was happy to find that her parents were alive , That not all of his species had disappeared, but he could not lose it, and she doubted that Rhea could understand it.

**"Because it hangs from your lips, and you have no idea how ruthless your people may be."** In the end, he had left behind on that DEO terrace alone to think about the words that the woman had given him.  
He had reached Mon and in the medical room, still did not understand why he was in the same, but he had to talk to him, and he had started to talk, he had let him do without replying for a long while while trying to find the right words to give him And then admit that he had talked to his mother and told him that he wanted to talk to him, he knew that he did not want to leave her but ... he realized that he could not force him to do so, he could not, did not want to know if he would be in Such a situation, she would not have been able to give up such a unique opportunity, as much as she loved her family, as much as she loved earth, she would probably not give up on Krypton, her life being really her, not having to Hiding in the eyes of everyone, and wanted to make it understand. He had told him to stop thinking only of them, their happiness had been difficult to do, but he wanted to make him happy and if returning to Daxam would have made him give up. He admitted to him, that many did not have that chance, she did not have J'onn and probably the list was much longer, she wanted to make him understand that it was a unique possibility, and that once he had to behave like a true prince If that meant to make her feel bad, even if that meant that her son would never know his father, and he would never know the same.

* * *

_**POv Kara/Mon-el** _

It was by night, he had come home destroyed, he could not wait to go to bed, his whole body begged him for pity, and above all he needed food, he did not remember when he had been able to send something down between nervousness on this hectic day And the anger that had closed his stomach, he did not realize that Mon-el had entered his house and waited for him to speak, to try and tell him the truth to try to solve everything, admitting his mistakes for the first time.

**"I have not met you, and I love to be a hero, because it means I can go to your side every day. And I love the fact that you are terribly honest."** He felt his breath to miss him; it was not true he was honest about something with him, which he had hidden for more than a month now, his right hand had unwittingly leaned on his belly by caressing him, He would not notice too much to talk to him, as he approached him more and more.

**"I love the way you fight for those you love, and I love you, with all of me."** He was honestly aware, he knew very well, but was it okay to fight for all this? He was not certain, he felt too hurt, had too many thoughts in opposition to each other.

**"Yes I know. I do not deserve you to think of me."** He apologized for the second time that he did, but he did not understand what he wanted to say to him. He had to tell him that he did not deserve that she lied to him, had removed his glasses so that he could actually see it in his eyes to tell him what he thought, Who knew he was not the truth, had asked him if he would ever tell him the truth, and he had told him he did not know.

**"But things are simple Mon-el, but to be a hero and to fall in love, they are not simple things. They are difficult and complicated, and have consequences. And sometimes they hurt."** He told him he would not hurt him, and he had told him that he would no longer have the chance, but he knew it would not be so, not in the state in which he was currently. He had finally left him out of the house telling him that it was all over, lying, knowing that they could not finish his feelings for him, had collapsed in a desperate tear against the door now closed, could hear Mon-el's steps that they had Stopped, for a few moments he knew as long as the superudy could not hear her cry. But she had to be strong, not for her but for her little one, even though it was not easy at all. She had collapsed on the floor, shaking her legs against her chest, letting her head lean on her knees, and let the sobs take over.

**"We're alone, my little one."** One whisper came out of his lips as Mon-el's steps had gone away. Had he, he would not allow anybody to take him away.

  
The prospect of a journey to go to and distract Barry was a way to distance every thought, did not know exactly when and when it would come back, had noticed the figure of Mon-el at DEO wondering why it was still there, because it was not in the hyperspace With the parents, because it was still on the ground after all that had happened last night. He did not know how to look at him, he did not want to meet his gaze, he did not want to talk to him. J'onn warned that they had a new and special prisoner who was brought into the room and before he could somehow understand what was going on exactly what he wanted , Something strange had happened, the sight had finally blurred, and if it had not been for Mon's arms, it would collapse to the ground, seemingly faded in a coma, or something very similar to it. He could not even hear the screams of his worried sister, and of J'onn.

**"Bring it to the infirmary."** J'onn shouted as Mon-el's step straight toward Alex as he had begun to prepare the cot, and several electrodes attached to the machine had leaned on it While Alex watched slowly Alex placed the first on the chest to follow the heartbeat, to figure out if all was fine then slowly lifted part of the costume to expose his belly, only now realized something different. A small if perhaps the insignificant roundness that had never been in the lower abdomen, had always had a perfect dry physical, without a thread of fat, but that one could swear that it had never been, Alex had placed other electrodes Just over that little roundness the look had shifted to the screen, shortly afterwards, as he had never moved away from Kara, even half a millimeter. Finally he saw a second chart of a second heartbeat appear on the screen, he knew very well what he meant, and he could not believe it.

**"How are they?"** Asked J'onn, entering the infirmary, closing the door behind him again.

**"The beats are regular, it seems as though she had fallen asleep, but I do not think it's just this, you've found out what or what an alien or being was that."**  See Hank, shake his head, keep talking, but he could not hear what they were saying , Since he had felt that second beat seemed to have been canceled around him apart from the figure of Kara and that of her baby, which was growing in her, there had been clear signs, nauseating strange appetites to the worst hours in the ' Last time I even suddenly mumbles, from time to time. How could he have driven him away, knowing that he was pregnant, he believed that by lying with him, he would not have something like that? How could she tell her to follow her parents to leave her family when her whole family, the one she wanted was there.

**"How much?"** She asked for Alex, she turned to look at him, noticing that she was gently caressing her sister's belly.

**"A month, more or less, and he wanted to tell you ... The arrival of yours said he did not help the situation."** He shook his head slightly, did not want to think about his parents, he had to save her now, His child, he did not care about anything else, and the solution was on earth, the fastest man in the world, would not let anyone lose it, not now.

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I see this fandom is much more inclined toward the coupled Kara / Lena / cat etc .. maybe I will also go further on to write something about kara and lena, but personally I love, especially (sorry for you) Mon couple -elxKara.  
> Anyway, I'm Italian, so may be errors, time and so on in the translation from English into Italian, I still hope that someone will like and appreciate my work. It's actually my first job, on this television series, the first time that I approached the world of fiction was in honor of comic who raised me "Inuyasha" perhaps here write something about him we will see more in the now as it is now to be seen.
> 
> A kiss loved ones


End file.
